


Valentine's Day

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Poison, Poisoning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Valentine's Day, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Actor celebrates Valentine’s Day with his lovely wife.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Markiplier | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Trauma AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Day

“Celine~!”

The Actor closed the door to his bedroom gently, holding a black, heart-shaped box as he headed for the bed. Dark spared him a glance before closing her eyes again. She was limp on the bed, wrists and ankles tied spread-eagle to it. Naked, save for a simple red, lacy lingerie the Actor had dressed her in. She hadn’t protested. She hadn’t protested against him in a long time.

The Actor sat himself on the edge of the bed, setting the box aside for a moment to lay a hand on Dark’s belly. She flinched, a small noise escaping her, but she didn’t open her eyes. Just crinkled her nose a bit. The Actor couldn’t help but smile. She was so cute…

“It’s Valentine’s Day, my dear.” The Actor rubbed her belly a bit. Dark didn’t react. He picked up the box again. “I made you some chocolates.”

_That_ got a reaction. Dark opened her eyes again, staring warily at the box. She shifted in her bonds, shaking her head. “…No.”

The Actor pouted, squeezing her belly a little. Not enough to hurt, but Dark still winced anyway. “Now Celine, it’s rude to refuse a gift. I worked so hard!” He grinned a bit. “I even got some of my other little pets to help. You wouldn’t want their efforts to go to waste, would you?”

He expected more of a reaction to that. Dark looked concerned, yes, worried…but she looked more _tired_ than anything. “…What did you do to them?”

The Actor shrugged. “Nothing that won’t heal. A few burns, a few tears. My good little boy is down there taking care of them.”

Dark closed her eyes again, shifting so she was facing the ceiling. Her bottom lip trembled like she was close to tears. Her chest heaved with small gasps, another sign of preventing tears. The Actor shifted closer, resting the box on her belly. He lifted the lid, revealing the dozen or so little heart-shaped chocolates. He smiled, picking one up. “They’re dark chocolate. Your favorite.”

Dark squeezed her eyes shut tighter, but a few tears escaped anyway. Still, she opened her mouth. The Actor _beamed_ , and placed the chocolate in her mouth. Dark didn’t try to spit it out, or any other type of defiance, just chewed slowly, and eventually swallowed. The Actor shifted to rest a hand on her chest, kneading her breast gently through the lingerie. Dark tensed, tugging weakly on her bonds as she tried to curl up, but eventually relaxed. “So?” the Actor prompted. “How is it?”

Dark swallowed again, still a little tense. “It’s…good. You did good.”

The Actor grinned, leaning down to peck Dark’s lips before picking up another chocolate. Dark obediently opened her mouth, letting the Actor feed her the chocolates, till the box was empty. She made a soft sound, breathing a little heavily, and she squirmed, face screwed up like she was in pain. The Actor pouted at her, cupping her cheek and brushing away a few stray tears with his thumb. “Aww, does someone have a bellyache? Too much chocolate, I think.”

Dark said nothing, just stared up at him with pleading eyes and made soft sounds of pain. The Actor took pity on her, untying her from the bed, and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to the bathroom, setting her down in the tub, and pulled off the lingerie. “I’ll run you a nice bath in a moment, dear. Just let me go grab some towels.”

The Actor left the bathroom, closing the door, and lingered outside, smiling and closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of Dark sobbing and gagging as she threw up the poisoned chocolates.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the Trauma AU! There's no official, satisfying ending because this series got a bit Much for me and I couldn't keep it up askdjfnsd it's angsty enough as is.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
